Breaking Through the Clouds
by Girl-With-A-Dragon-Tattoo-05
Summary: "When Jake doesn't imprint on Nessie and he thinks he's in love with Bella, during the time when Edward leaves and Bella clings to him, Jacob forgets his best friend, Natalie Uley." first fic so please be nice, JACOB/OC Mild swearing


Hey everyone, this is my first fic on this site so excuse me for any mistakes, and please review nicely.

When Jake doesn't imprint on Nessie and he thinks he's in love with Bella, during the time when Edward leaves and Bella clings to him, Jacob forgets his best friend, Natalie Uley.

Natalie has been best friend with Jacob since they were babies, but the last few months she has barely seen him. Natalie went through the change the same time as Embry and during that she didn't get one phone call from Jacob. The only ones she had to fall on was her twin sister Avril who went through the change a month before hand, and their older brother Sam.

xXx

"Hall monitors on steroids, At least that's what Natalie and Embry called them, now look at them."

Jake said after explaining Sam and his gang to Bella. He has never hurt more in his life then when he found his best friends ditched him for the 'Protectors'. Bella followed Jakes line of sight and found Embry and the identical sister jumping off the cliff, one of the sister had one of the biggest smiles she has ever seen, she figured that would be Natalie.

"That's them?" Bella asked looking shocked at them.

"First it was Avril. She got sick than a few weeks later she was following Sam around like a lost sheep, about a month later the same happened to Embry, then Natalie."

xXx

A few weeks later Natalie and Avril were with Sam and Emily, since the change it brought Sam closer with his little sisters. Emily loved having them around has well, they where better tempered and they didn't eat nearly as much as the boys did.

They were having a good time, when the phone went off, Sam answered and the happy look that was rarely ever on his face to start with disappeared.

"Yeah I understand. I'll send her over." Pause. "Because it would make it easier he will need her." With that said he hung up the phone and looked between his little sisters and his imprint.

"That was Billy Black; Jacob is going through the change."

As soon as he said it Natalie was out of her seat and heading for the door.

"Where are you going Tali?" Avril called after her twin.

"When I changed I had you to explain to me what was going on and you had Sam, Jake needs me and when he changes I am going to kick his ass."

Natalie yelled back laughing; she walked out of the house and ran to the Black residence. She knocked on the door a few minutes later Billy answered.

"Hey Tali, c'mon in he's in his room."

Natalie nodded and walked in to the house. Billy was glad to have Natalie back in the house, he knew Bella was only using his son to help recover and if the leech came back she would go crawling back to him. Billy knew Natalie could never do that to Jake, she cared too much.

Before Natalie went in to Jacob's room she got a bucket of cold water, a cloth and a pair was scissors, before turning to Billy and seeing her confused look.

"Believe me he is going to need it." She said taking the bucket into the small bedroom, he was barely awake, but he knew she was there.

"What are you doing here Tali?" he asked as she came closer and set the bucket on the floor.

"I didn't want you to go through his yourself." She replied putting the wet cloth against Jacob's forehead.

"I feel like the time when Avril switched the ketchup with hot-sauce." Jake mumbled, Natalie snorted as she remembered how red his face went.

"It's what you get for covering your food in the stuff," she laughed press the cloth to his checks, "and your only this hot because you aren't used to the heat yet, wait a couple of days and it will feel like normal."

She put the cloth back into the water and looked at the scissors.

"And that mop you call hair isn't helping anything or anyone."

"Can you cut it for me?"

Even though she saw this coming, she was shocked; Jake's was as longs has hers been before she phases, she couldn't remember a time where it wasn't.

Ignoring the uneasy feelings building inside her stomach, she took the scissors and began to cut the long hair until finally he had a crew cut, she styled it a little and got Jacob a mirror, in Natalie's view he was HOT!. The she-wolf froze, she felt the planets move, like it was no longer gravity holding her down, Oh no, not good, definitely not good.

"Wow Tali, it looks good." Jacob said. "You were right; the hair like this really helps. Now explain what the hell is happening to me." He continued. Natalie could see that he was getting angry.

"Alright, calm down Jake and I'll tell you everything."

And she did, she told him everything, about how the old legends where true, how treaty was in place, that the Cullens where everything that legend said they were, cold ones, and that they were werewolves, she told them why and what they did.

The award part was telling him about imprinting, she was 99.9% sure she just imprinted on her best friend. When she was done, Jake said quite letting all the words sink in, it was obvious that he was in shock.

"Natalie if this is joke please tells me now." Jake said making eye contact with his best friend, he then felt everything change.

"Why would I do that to you Jake?" Natalie asked.

"So I am a monster now?"

"We aren't monsters Jake, monsters hurt people Jacob we protect them by hunting and killing them, like those dead leeches." Natalie explained then she sighed.

"Listen, Jake it is probably better if you stay away from Bella for a while, just until you can control your anger better."

Jacob looked at her.

"Remember when Emily got attacked by that bear?" Jacob nodded "It wasn't a bear, Sam lost control for a second and Emily was standing too close."

We are monsters."

"No we're not. We can't control it for the first few weeks. It gets better; it's easier when someone knows what you're through. Sam was there for Avril; Avril was there was me, I want to be there for you."

Jacob looked at the girl in front of him. He was starting to notice the changes in her since she phased. She looked more feminine she has curves; her once long straight hair was now in a razor cut style. Jacob knew instantly that the biggest change about her were her eyes. Their chocolate colour held more of a spark to them, like they were holding a secret. Jacob could always tell Natalie from Avril just by looking in their eyes. Once again he felt new thing, like he no longer needed air, he just needed Natalie. He looked at her in the eye, and then he remembered what she had just said, he nodded and moved to hug her. Natalie ignored or tried to the feeling he gave her.

"Tali, how do you know when you've imprinted?" Jacob asked once they split apart.

"You just know, it's like you don't need gravity to keep you on earth, you need that person, like oxygen to keep you alive, because they are keep you alive just by being close to you."

"And what happens if the imprint is rejected?" Natalie froze at Jacob's question.

"From what I know it depends on how rejects it, if the wolf refuses, they will spend the rest of their life with the feeling of having no heart, if the wolf is the one who is refused, they fade and eventually die."

"What happens if a pack member imprints on a pack member and the wolf is refused?" Jacob asked slowly.

"There is a difference between being in love and imprinting Jake, you can mistake love for something else you can't mistake an imprinting. But it's the same thing happens, if the wolf is refused they fade and die."

Natalie replied getting a really bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

xXx

Weeks later and everyone in the pack knew that Natalie imprinted on Jacob part from Jacob, and vice versa. Jacob had the feeling that he imprinted on Natalie but he refused to admit it to his self. He blow her off for Bella time and time again, she was aware that her heart was breaking more and more.

Then one of the Cullens, showed up, thinking Bella was dead, Jacob got so made, even more so when Bella and said Cullen went to Italy to find Edward. Jacob got so angry he forgot that the rest of the pack where looking for the red-haired leech Victoria. Well when I say pack I mean Avril and Natalie. It ended in Avril twisting her ankle and Natalie breaking her wrist and leg trying to protect her sister. Young werewolves in pack can take on a vampire as old as Victoria; two can't, especially when one is hurt. Sam wasn't happy that Natalie got hurt, healing broken bones can be more painful than just a simple sprain or cut. When Jake showed up at the Uley house hold, he was depressed and Avril was pissed beyond belief.

"Where the hell where you Black?" Avril yelled at her twins imprint.

"I was with Bella." Jacob replied.

"Bella! Do you have any idea how stupid you are! While you were with your leech loving Bella, you left me and Natalie to fight the red-head!" Avril yelled ignoring her brother's order to calm down.

"No she jumped off the cliff when we caught her by Harry Clearwater." Jake said.

"Well she came back." Sam snapped, the rest of the pack froze, that's when Jacob realised Natalie wasn't there.

"Where is Natalie?" he asked slowly fearing the worst.

"She is in her room resting, she won't be able leave until she can walk normally again, she broke bones in her leg and wrist, because somebody was with their girlfriend." Avril yelled, she slowly started so shake, Sam and Paul move closer to her ready to grab her and take her outside if they needed.

"I was trying to stop her going to find her leech!" Jake yelled back, losing his patience.

"And how did that work out for you Jacob? You're so lost in this fake world you have, you're so focused on a girl that doesn't want you, you can't even see that my sister imprinted on you!" Avril froze. Pack members gasped, Sam closed his eyes, Avril felt her anger melt away. Jake just stared out the oldest twin.

"Natalie did what?" He said slowly.

"Natalie imprinted on you Jacob." Sam said, sounding calm but from the look on his face he was anything but.

"I heard that part, how could she do that to me? She's my best friend!" Jacob yelled once getting angry. Some one hit him in the back of the head, he found it was Sam.

"It's imprinting Jacob, not a game! She didn't pick you; she was as mad ad you are." Sam yelled.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Jacob yelled.

"Because she knew you'd act like this." Emily spoke for the first time. She didn't need to read the girls mind to know that.

Jake sighed and left the house. He was 99.9% sure he loved Bella, but he was 100% sure that he imprinted on Natalie, even if he didn't admit it to himself.

He'd forgotten that if an imprint refused the bond the wolf would die.

xXx

Two days later Natalie was able to run, walk and phase, she was basically back to her old self. In human form she couldn't run as far or as fast, but she always has at least two of the pack members with her, mainly Sam or Paul.

Today Natalie was trying to get Jacob to leave Bella alone. She wanted Edward and She wanted to be a leech with him, that was her choice not Jacobs, no matter what the treaty said, but Jacob didn't see it that way. While Jacob tried to fight for Bella's humanity it ended up Jacob running away in wolf form, that's when Natalie stepped forward.

"Bella, I just want to tell you that I have no bad blood with you. You want to be with the lee- with Edward, whatever it's your choice. I'm part of the pack; I know the treaty nothing is against it if that's what the human wants. I hope you know what you're doing, you only live once. Now if you excuse me I need to find Jake before he breaks something."

With that said, she ran to find Jacob. She found him in a clearing, he was in human form, and Natalie walked slowly up to him.

"Jake are you okay?" She asked slowly.

"What do you care Natalie? You know what I feel for her and yet you tell her she can be with that Blood Sucker!" Jacob yelled.

"Because it's her choice Jake! She went to Italy for him; she's willing to give up her humanity for him! She loves him Jake, him! Edward Cullen, not you so get over it!"

"Just because you can't have your imprint doesn't mean I can't have mine!"

Natalie froze, she felt her heart crack. "What did you say?" she swallowed

"I know you imprinted on me Natalie and I think it's pathetic, Imprinting on your best friend, do you know how many times that's been done? Natalie I don't want to see you again, do not call me, email me, only come near me if it involves the Pack understand?" Jacob hissed as he turned back on her his eyes as cold and heartless as his words.

"And Natalie in case it wasn't clear, I reject the imprint."

Jacob walked away, not looking back and not caring about what those words just cost him.

Natalie felt her heart give in and completely shatter. Her world just ended, she could hardly breath. She fell on the ground gripping her chest, the pain she was feeling was unreal she just wanted to curl up and die. That when she phased into her wolf form, she ran, she kept her chocolate eyes close and ran ignoring the questioning voices in her head, and the confused and angry voice of her sister.

xXx

Two days later Avril had finally gotten information from Edward, He just managed to read Jacobs mind, and give Avril the information she needed.

She marched into her older brothers house where the boys where eating. She walked up to Jacob and punched him in the face, so hard that if he was normal he would have broken his nose. The rest of the pack jumped, new members Seth and Leah held Avril back while Sam stood in the middle of the pair.

"What the hell was that for Avril?" Jacob yelled

"That was for my sister you heartless heart asshole." The pack looked at the eldest twin "You don't know?" She asked then continued. "He rejected the imprint, told her not to contact him and only go near him if it involved pack business!" Avril yelled.

Sam snapped and looked at the rightful alpha.

"You said that to her? You rejected the imprint?" Sam said slowly.

"I believe what was going through his head was 'I only want Bella' if you haven't noticed Jacob, Bella want you that way so stop pushing. Now my sister is gone!" Avril yelled and started crying; Embry went to her and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"Jacob do you have any idea what you just did?" Leah said hissing. She didn't imprint on Sam and she was kinda thankful for that, but she still loved him and knew how much it hurt when Sam imprinted on Emily. She knew what would happen if refused an Imprint.

"She'll come back in a few days and she'll get on with it." Jacob said felling like he was forgetting something.

"Do you remember when you went through the change and Natalie explained imprinting. Do you remember what she said if the wolf is refused, what happens to the wolf?" Sam said painfully, Jake stayed quite proving he forgot what Natalie explained, so Avril told him.

"The wolf fades and dies slowly and painfully. And we don't know where she is. I hope your happy Jacob Black; you may have just killed my twin sister." Avril snapped.

Jacob walked out of Sam house and started walking. He found himself in the place where he last saw Natalie. He left the pain in his place, he realise that his heart wasn't calling out for Bella, but instead it was calling out for Natalie, he didn't feel pain in his chest, like the thought he would, he left nothing, like his heart wasn't there. Like he was living without it. He just wanted to see Natalie, _his Natalie,_ he needed to see her, hold her. All he knew was that he fined her before she got to the point of no return.

"Natalie where ever you are, I'm sorry, I am so sorry. You are my imprint Tali, I was blinded by infatuation, please hold on until I can find you please."

(Author note, If I was mean I would stop there but I'm not so I won't.)

A few weeks later and Jacob had come to terms with the Fact that he wasn't in love with Bella, he had imprinted on Natalie, but he still wanted Bella to be human, anything but a leech.

Finally the time came for Jacob to go get Bella, he had been looking everywhere in the state for Natalie and could not find her. He came back at Sam request, things weren't going well in capturing and killing the red-head vampire wasn't going down as quickly as everyone would have liked. Sam promised that Jacob could go looking for Natalie again as soon they didn't need him anymore.

His first mission, tell Bella about what happened between the Cullens and the pack that weekend, the second mission, tell Bella about imprinting, mission three: tell Bella that he imprinted on Natalie.

Telling Bella was the easiest thing he had done, he like annoying the leech and getting Bella to La Push had done just that.

As they pulled u, in front of Sam's house, Jacob waiting for the bitching, from either Avril or Leah.

"Are you it's a good idea for me to be here? I am Vampire girl remember." Bella stated.

AS she finished the male members of the pack ran out to meet her. After the greetings and teasing on Jacob's behalf, Leah and Avril came out. Jacob tensed.

"Bella, you remember Avril Uley, Sam's sister. And this is Leah Clearwater, Harry's daughter." Jacob said, pointing to the girls.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about your father." Bella said trying to be nice.

"If your here you torture Jacob some more feel free to leave." Leah hissed and walked away. Bella looked at Avril and noticed that Natalie wasn't there.

"Avril where is Natalie?" Bella asked, Avril glared at the pale girl, and the male pack members prepared for a phase.

"Avril don't you dare." Sam's voice broke through the tense silence. Avril immediately calmed down and visibly relaxed. She then walked away from Bella and Jake and went to stand with Leah, They would be checking around the next few states for Natalie.

"Bella I was wondering when he'd see you around here again." Emily said hugging the girl.

"Yeah I was wondering the same thing." Bella replied.

"Sam, are we good?" Jacob asked his alpha.

"Yeah, we're good, she's not getting across are border anything soon." Sam replied.

"And Natalie?"

"Still no sigh."

xXx

Jacob and Bella walked towards the garage with Jacob's bike.

"So when did Leah join the pack?" Bella asked.

"Around when her dad died, her brother Seth also phased, he's only fifteen, one of the youngest we've have. Sam keeps him home to study, but he's chopping a bit. I wish it was Leah that stayed at home." Jacob answered.

"C'mon don't be such a guy." Bella joked.

"No, it's not a chick thing; it's more a triangle thing. We all have to live the Leah-Sam-Emily pain fest, wolf- telepathy remember."Jacob reminded Bella.

"So Sam dumped Leah for Emily?" Bella asked shocked.

"No, it wasn't like that, Sam hates himself for hurting Leah, but Emily was the one."

"Yeah I guess it sorta chooses you sometimes." Bella said.

"It's more than some crush Bella, Sam imprinted on Emily." Jake said seriously, stressing the word 'imprinted'.

"Do I even want to know that that is?" Bella asked unsure. She didn't get an answer until they were in the garage with the Bike on its stand.

"Imprinting on someone is like ... like when you see her, everything changes. All of a sudden it's not gravity holding you to the planet it's her. Nothing else matters, you'd do anything for her, be anything for her." Jake answered, his mind wandering back to Natalie and what he felt for her.

"Sounds like you know the feeling." Bella said unsurely. "Have you ... imprinted on someone?" Jacob looked at her for a moment then looked outside, he saw Avril looking at him intently, and he knew she was listening.

"Yeah, Bella I imprinted on someone." He said, still looking at Avril. Bella followed his line of sight, and swallowed.

"Jake did you imprint on Avril?" Jacob laughed, and looked at Bella.

"No I didn't imprint on Avril, Embry did I didn't but I did Imprint on someone you know." Bella was quite for a few minutes, her mind was screaming at her, that it was herself, he imprinted on then a thought came to her.

"Jake did you imprint on Natalie?"

Jacob looked at Bella intently, for a moment Bella thought he was going to phase.

"Yeah, Bella I imprinted on Natalie, and she imprinted on me."

"The why isn't she here?" Bella asked, feeling jealous, that she was no longer her Jacob.

"I screwed it up with her and told her I rejected the imprint, which can be fatal. I never got to tell her I love her." Jake said turning his gaze on to the older twin. Avril nodded slightly and had a small smile on her face.

xXx

Weeks past and Jake didn't stop his fight to stop Bella becoming a leech, his argument was that she had a life to live, there would be so many thing she would never get to do, get to be, in turn Bella tried to make Jacob forget about his imprint, but he refused.

The climax was when a army of new born Vampires planned to attack Bella. It ended in a huge battle between The new born army, the Cullens and the Pack. Bella went as far as to kiss. It just made him realise that he was meant to be with Natalie, who wasn't there for the battle. The pack herd her thoughts but they couldn't get her location just that he was in a forest laying in between the roots of a giant tree staring at a flower.

Jake got hurt in the fight. He saved Leah from being crushed by a vampire and in turn got his ribs crushed. Bella was acting like the suffering love, when she got to the Black resident which finally caused Avril to snap.

"Bella you are not a victim in this okay? So a bunch of Vampires wanted to kill you, wants new? There are only two victims in this alright, and they are Jacob and Natalie. It's because of you constantly messing with Jacob's mind that he's in that state and my sister is gods, knows where."

The Pack remained silent knowing Avril was well entitled to this anger as long as she didn't phase.

"Avril I get why your upset but-" Bella started but Avril cut her off.

"Isabella you do not know how I am feeling, you do not know how it feels to literally feel your twin sister die of Heart Break, because a stupid girl can't leave well enough alone. Bella I want you to know if my sister dies, I will personally be out to get you."

And that was the last time Avril spoke to Bella. As the Swan girl went inside to talk to Jacob, Leah gave her best friend a high five and Embry kissed her head.

xXx

Finally Jacob was able to move around and phase again. And as soon as he could he was back on his search for Natalie. He didn't know how long he was searching for her or how far he had went from home in wolf form, when he asked Sam, his reply was somewhere in Brazil. When he came across the familiar scent, and it was fresh. It gave him a feeling he had not had for quite a number of months, he felt like his heart was beating.

His wolf nose followed the scent until he came across a very big, very old tree, its roots sticking out of the ground. That's when he saw it. It was large and it was dirty, but looking closer, Jacob found that under the dirt there was white fur.

"_I found Natalie!" _He sent the pack; he could hear the screams of approval, from Avril and had to smile. _"She is alive." _

Jake felt her pain and his heart stopped, he caused that. He slowly walked towards her; she used what little strength she had to growl at him. He got the images of her running then falling down at the spot she was currently in.

"_Tali, please I'm so sorry." _Jacob asked through the pack link. He got no reply, but he knew she heard him. He got on his belly and crawled towards her, his ears folded behind his head, his tail between his legs. He whined and whimpers until he reached her face. Her once sparkling chocolate eyes where cold and lifeless. Jacob pressed his nose to her muzzle.

"_Tali, Please, I know I hurt you and believe me I am so fucking sorry, it's killing me to see you like this, all because of me, I don't reject the Imprint Tali, I love you. I love you Natalie Grace Uley." _

With that said Jacob licked Natalie's face. A warm glow came over the female, not like the vamps, Jacob knew what it was just the sun breaking through the clouds.

"_you mean it?" _Jacob jumped at the familiar and very welcome female voice the he had longed to hear again.

"_I mean it Tali, the last few months without you have been hell. God I've missed you. It took losing you to find that I loved you. I imprinted on you Natalie, you're my soul mate." _

For a few minutes Natalie remained quite. Jacob feared that he was too late, then he felt Natalie's tongue licking his face, he replied by copying the action.

"_C'mon Tali, let's go home." _

So that was my first Fanfiction. Hope you guys like it, It was way longer that I thought it was going to be. Sorry if there's spelling mistakes, I did look it over but I might have missed something.

Okay so for this Fic pretend that Jake didn't wait on Bella hand and foot.

And just too clear things up, Avril and Natalie are Sam's little sisters, Embry imprinted on Avril. Okay So I hoped you enjoyed that, please review, and please be nice about it.

Kay-Dee-101


End file.
